The present invention relates to an equalization arrangement having an input for a signal to be equalized and an output for producing an equalized signal, which arrangement is formed, on one hand, by at least a correction element having an input for a signal to be corrected, an output for a corrected signal and a control terminal for receiving control information determining the correction to be made and, on the other hand, an equalization measuring circuit intended to measure the equalization caused by the arrangement so as to produce said control information.
Arrangements of this type are well known and find important applications especially in the field of digital data transmission over microwave links.
It will be known that microwave links are subject to the multipath phenomenon due to reflections of the microwave on various obstacles, more specifically, the ground.
These multiple paths deteriorate the spectrum of the transmitted wave. In order to avoid this deterioration, elements are included in the receiver which have reverse transfer functions which can be compared to propagation. With respect to this subject U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,658 can be referred to.
In the aforementioned patent, a first hybrid circuit is used for splitting elements into two channels (one phase-channel and one channel in phase opposition) which elements have been inserted in these channels, and a second hybrid circuit for producing the equilized signal by combining the signals coming from these two channels.